CG artwork
CG is a term most commonly known in the West for its use in Wikipedia:Japanese webpages to denote digital artwork. In traditional Japanese, it is an abbreviation of the Japanese Wikipedia:gairaigo , used to refer to any form of digital artwork, from digitally shaded Wikipedia:dōjinshi to legitimate cinematic art (like Wikipedia:Toy Story). In the West, however, the term has come to refer exclusively to 2D digital art, as the term Wikipedia:computer-generated imagery (CGI) is used to describe art forms that CG otherwise describes. In recent years, the Wikipedia:hentai industry has begun to incorporate this into their market schemes. Sometimes names get stuck on the wrong concept-this name seems as though it would be best used to distinguish the difference, in computer imagery, that distinguishes fine arts from commercial artwork and such. However, there are some, albeit very few, Western websites which use CG to denote computer graphics, which are not affliated or influenced by any Japanese websites, which include CG Cars (see External Links). Many independent CG artists maintain websites containing galleries showcasing their art. Professional or prospective professional CG artists' websites are used typically as an artist's portfolio, displaying their work for prospective clients, and sometimes to sell some form of doujinshi. Japanese CG images are the subject of rampant copyright infringement outside of Japan, and especially in the West. Culled from artists' websites, P2P networks and Wikipedia:imageboards, they are added without the artists' permission to fan-sites, profit-bearing content and portal websites, and Wikipedia:hentai pay-sites, where the viewer or buyer usually has no idea where the artwork originated. External links * Evokoo.com—A Bilingual (Chinese and English) CG community. * Surfer's Paradise * Tinami * CG Arts Free computer artwork at your request * CG Cars—A website for 3D car models as well as 2D car drawings * CG talk.com.ua—articles and forums according computer graphics. Video clips and reels, gallery and portfolio of CG artists * WhichDimension.com—online GFX.3D directory * CG art paintings * CG artwork example painting * Link directories: ** Surfer's Paradise ** Tinami ** Tatsuki Okimoto *CG Portals: **CG Society **Wikipedia:CGIndia http://cg-india.com http://cgindia.blogspot.com * Individual pages: ** 3D Artist Lee Ashworth ** A.O.I. Program - Aoi Kimizuka ** Bottle Life Market ** Chai ** Curinga Network - Miss Nina's portfolio ** Digitalian Cafe ** Double Tap ** Down+Down ** Precious - Fuki & Imashiro ** Gasayabu - Fuyube Rion's Homepage ** HSS ** Indonesian CG community ** Gallery F Plus ** Pendako Club - John Kim & Naska's Page ** Kaori Minakami ** Knight Lounge ** Kuramoto ** Luxia Continent ** Mephist's Hospital ** Misoya ** Narpati, also known as Kunderemp's Gallery ** Nemu no Kogage ** Passing Rim ** Pastel Image ** Rakukine ** Rami's Website ** Paco's Room ** Sena's YamatoNadesiko Club ** Subterranean Jungle ** T2 Art works (Tony Tiny World) ** Takahiro Awatake ** ToyBox Arts ** Walpulgisnatcht ** Web U.R.C. ** The Kitten Factory -Young Wang's Art Gallery ** Zero zero Citations Category:Computer art Category:Art movements Category:Postmodern art Category:Contemporary art Category:20th century in art Category:21st century in art Art Category:Art media Category:Digital art Category:Electronic publishing Art Category:New media art Category:Art history Category:Theories of aesthetics